


Ladders

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reveal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: The Heelshire home is hard to keep dusted.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Ladders

You were perched on top of a ladder, dusting off one of the many high chandeliers in the Heelshire home. The ladder was really old, and rusty. You had found it in the shed outside, and the weather had not been kind to it. You took some extra precautions even touching the ladder, wearing thick gloves and making sure your skin never came into contact with all the rust.  


Normally, you wouldn’t have messed with any of this, the rusty ladder or dusting, but spiders were starting to make a home in the chandeliers, and that was a no-no. Going up and down the rickety old ladder was scary the first few times, but you were learning to ignore all of the terrifying creaking sounds that came from it.  


You were nearly done dusting when you heard a creak that was a little louder than most. You froze up, looking down at the ladder, and then at the floor, which seemed so far away.  


The loud creak turned into a loud groan, and you felt something shift, making you scream and cling to the ladder. Which was fruitless, because the ladder was already falling, and you were going to fall to the floor that was so far away.  


The next moment was just a blur. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact, when you felt something heavy hit you in the side. Your eyes flew open as you fell against something soft. You were looking up at the ceiling. Sitting up, you looked around, trying to make sense of what just happened. The ladder that you would’ve fallen on and probably broken a bone on was sitting a few feet away. You looked at your hands and feet, quickly checking to see if anything was hurt.  


You were so busy trying to figure out what just happened that it took you a moment to realize that you were sitting on top of something soft. You only realized when the soft thing underneath you shifted.  


Whirling around, you made eye contact with what you quickly realized was your savior. A man in a strange porcelain mask. He was breathing quickly, and his eyes were terrified. His hands hovered near his chest, almost in defensive position.  


Your mouth opened and closed, unsure exactly how you should react. On one hand, he saved you. On the other hand, what was this big sweaty scary masked man doing inside the Heelshire house?  


“Thank you?” You said unsurely.  


The man nodded slightly, his eyes darting down to your ass, and you quickly realized that you were sitting on his tummy.  


“Oh my gosh, sorry!” You quickly stood up, squeezing your hands together, still trying to figure out how you were supposed to be reacting to all of this.  


The man nodded slightly, sitting up. You saw his eyes flinch and he grabbed his stomach. He’d obviously hurt himself in the fall.  


You knelt down next to him, hesitantly touching his shoulder. “Are you okay? Can I make you some…tea?”  


He nodded, looking up at you. His eyes were unnervingly open, as if he was incapable of hiding any emotion. And you could have sworn he was looking at you with love. He reached out his hand, and you took it, helping him up. Your heart raced when you saw how tall he was.  


“Where were you when I needed help dusting?” You joked, turning to the kitchen to hide your blushing face, pulling the gloves off your hands, convincing yourself that your erratic heartbeat was from the fall, not from this man.  


“Around.” A childish voice came from behind you.  


You busied yourself with making tea, deciding that you’d decide what to do with this strange man after you gave the adrenaline some time to wear off. After all, he had saved you, and it looked like he had no intention of hurting you, so maybe you could keep him around, at least to help dust high things, right?


End file.
